Hayato
Hayato Kanzaki is the main character of the Capcom series, Star Gladiator. He is a rebellious young Japanese man from the year 2348, where mankind is capable of intergalactic travel and established contact with extraterrestrials. Living on his own and caring about others - especially the children living in the orphanage in which he was raised, and his close friends June, Saturn, and Gamof, this care for people is the driving force that prompts him to go against Bilstein, a mad scientist bent on taking his revenge on Earth. He is the only character in the series to cross over into another Capcom game; in this case, Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Backstory Abandoned on the streets of Neo Tokyo when he was a child, Hayato Kanzaki was taken in by a foster home, owned by a loving caretaker. As he grew older, he noticed that the caretaker was in heavy debt, and wanted to clear it as means of repaying her for her kindness. Unable to find any form of work, Hayato was forced to become a bounty hunter- A line of work that he despised and knew that would go against his fierce sense of justice. As Bilstein escaped from his orbital prison on Zeta and established the dreaded Fourth Empire, the Earth Federation would start the Project: Star Gladiator as its last stand against the madman. Hayato, hearing of this project, sets out to join Star Gladiator to save his home planet and everyone he loves. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Shiden - '''Hayato runs forward slashing twice quickly with his sword, this can easily be used in combos.The Hard Punch version does more damage and has more range. *'Guren - 'Basically a Dragon Punch with your sword. Hard Punch makes you run forward first offering additional range, plus it does more damage making it the ideal version for combos.Light Punch travels straight up immediately making it handy for anti air situations. *'Byakkuhou - 'A command grab with the same range as your regular throw, i.e. not much. Does a bit more damage than your normal toss though and it acts as a launcher move letting you juggle the other player after throwing them. *'Plasma Combo - 'Hayato has several "dial a combo" sword slashes that he starts with back + either punch. He has 3 different light punch Plasma Combos, and 2 hard punch Plasma Combos. Support Attacks Hyper Combos *'Rasetsuzan - 'An improved version of your Flash Sword attack, except this has a little bit more start up time. It's not difficult to combo with even then, and coupled with some of your great sword slashes, this can end up being a very damaging way to end a combo.One of the great benefits here is it doesn't suffer as much damage reduction as some other character's Hyper moves when used in large combos. *'Engetsu - 'Hayato raises his blade above his head and quickly slashes down creating a shockwave in his wake. Damage on this is also good, but if suffers more from damage reduction than his Hyper Flash Sword attack does. This is better to use in shorter combos though.Also, it has a faster start up time than your Hyper Flash Sword. *'Plasma Field - 'Creates a ball of energy around you, if this connects a timer will start counting down. While this is active Hayato has infinite Hyper bar and it speeds up some of his regular moves.When most players see you've connected this and know what it does, they're going to start running away as quickly as possible, but you've got an unlimited amount of Hyper bar to chase them down with — at least for 10 seconds. You cannot do a Variable Combination Hyper move (summon your partners for their Super attacks), but in most other ways you've got unlimited bars to play with. *'Urarasetsu-Giri - '''A Raging Demon-like attack that can be comboed into. Very powerful move here, get your execution down and you can land it whenever you start a basic combo with Hayato. Sprites Also See Hayato's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment